Last Days
by Angel of Distruction
Summary: Just a fic I'm gonna carry on writing if people want me to after the "A Present From A stranger." Well, somethings up with DUo and Trowa goes to find out what. Kinda short like most of my fics, please review if you want me to carry on.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey, I'm not in a humor mood right now, and I had a pretty good idea, so I just wanted to start it. Please Review if you want me to carry on. Its not that good, but I hope it gets better. And sorry if someone else has used this title, I haven't seen any with this title and it was the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
Last Days.  
  
It was midnight in the Winner mansion. And Duo was the only one awake, he hadn't been able to get much sleep lately. His skin had also gone pale, and he had dark rings under his eyes as well. Heero had asked what was wrong plenty times, but all Duo would say in return was "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just been staying up late to watch some movies, ya know? Imzombia." Heero would just give Duo a worried look and then go back to what he was doing. Quatre also seemed a little worried about him, he had noticed that Duo had been going out during most of the day, and then coming home late, and not getting any sleep. Trowa could see the worry in his kois eyes when ever Duo was in a room with them. He didn't like it when Quatre had that worried look in his eyes, and he didn't like it when Duo was looking so sick. WuFei...WuFei didn't say much, he would just mumble something about weaklings. Trowa had also noticed Duo leaving during the day, and coming back late at night, and one day he decided to follow him. Just to find out what was going on mind you.   
  
The next day  
  
Duo got ready like normal, wearing his black shirt and black pants with his priests collar. As he walked into the kitchen to grab a bit to eat, and say mornin' to everyone there, Trowa watched him. Duo ignored the 'cyclops hair boy' as he grabbed some toast and grabbed his hat.  
"Where are you going, Duo?" Heero asked with the attempt of his monotone voice, but a little bit of worry in his voice as well. Duo just put the corner of the piece of toast in his mouth as he put his jacket on, then when he took the toast out, he gave Heero one of those Duo Maxwell grins and said in his cheery voice, "I'm just going out for a walk. Gotta keep my bod' in good shape ya know!" With that, Duo swung around and walked out the door. Trowa got up and grabbed his jacket as soon as the door was closed, Heero, Quatre and WuFei all watched him.   
"Where are you going, Trowa?" Quatre asked.   
"I'm going to follow him." Trowa said softly as he opened the door.  
"Why?" Heero asked.  
"He's up to something, and I'm going to find out what." Then he walked out the door and closed it. The rest of the Gundam boys knew Trowa was right, but they didn't want to go meddling in Duos life, and they didn't want to ruin Trowas plans. Trowa looked around to find Duo, and saw him walking in a crowd of people. Trowa smiled to himself and followed him, far enough behind him so that he could hide if Duo ever looked behind. Thankfully he didn't, Duo made a turn into the park, where he went and sat down on a bench. Trowa followed and jumped up into a tree right behind the bench and watched carefully what Duo was doing, without being noticed. Duo just sat there, staring at all the little kids playing on the monkey bars, and the kids going down the slides. Then, one of the kids looked over at Duo, and a smile crept onto her face. She looked about 6 years old, brown hair, blue eyes, and an innocent face. Then she yelled, "Uncle Duo's here!" 'Uncle Duo?...' Trowa wondered. She ran at incredible speed and jumped onto his lap, hugging him. Duo smiled and hugged her back.   
"Amy...you know you shouldn't jump at me like that." Duo said softly to her. Amy, looked up at him and nodded. A few other kids came running toward him yelling out things like "Uncle Duo!" and "Hey Uncle Duo!" Trowa was puzzled. 'Is this what he goes out everyday for? To see some kids?'   
"So hows your head Amy?" Duo asked her as he lifted her hair up on her right side.   
"Its fine uncle Duo, my hairs even growing back!" Trowa didn't even noticed that the girl's hair was un-even. Trowa wondered what had happened to her. Duo smiled cheerfully and looked at all the kids around him, he greeted them all by their names. Trowa noticed that all of the children around him, they all seemed different from the rest of the kids, one of them was in a wheel chair, one of them had their arm wrapped up in bandages, it looked like some of them had broken bones in either their arms or legs, all different things. But some of them also just seemed normal. Trowa didn't understand it. Why was Duo with all these kids?   
After about an hour of Duo talking and playing with the children, Duo said "I better be going, Dr. 'Iknoweverything' might get mad at me again." Duo chuckled and turned to leave, waving bye to all the kids. They all yelled bye back at him and waved. Trowa watched as Duo left the play ground with some tears in his eyes.   
Once Duo was far enough away, Trowa jumped down out of the tree, and carried on following the Deathsythe pilot. When they came up to a big building, Duo walked inside of it, Trowa followed. Thankfully there were lots of rooms in it, and Trowa could hide in some of the rooms and still be able to watch Duo.  
"Oh, good morning Duo," a man in a white lab coat said smiling.   
"Mornin' Doc," Duo said returning the smile.   
"Ready for your catscan?" The Doctor asked.  
"I've been ready for the last few days that I've come here, but you kept canceling it." Duo said with a smile still on his face.  
"Heh, so true, and like I've said, I'm really sorry about that Duo, but we have it all ready for you today, and besides, if I hadn't have canceled them, you wouldn't have made friends with all those nice young children. They used to be so depressed when they walked in here, until you came along. Now, all the kids that were here and have meet you are getting better. Still can't believe that its all from you thought." The Doctor said while thinking about that.  
"Ah, I didn't do a thing, just cheered 'em up a bit, ya know, joked around with them. Thats all they needed." Duo said as he stood up. But then he fell back down again, holding his head.  
"Errr..." Duo groaned.  
"IS it bad this time Duo?" The Doctor asked.  
"I've had worse lately, but I still can't get ahold of the dizzy affect, Heh, gotta practice at that one for awhile still." Duo said sarcastically as he tried to stand up again. The Doctor helped him, and held him steady.  
"Well, hopefully we can find out whats doing this to you and if its too late to help...Hopefully there is still time..." The doctor said with a sympathetic smile. Then the two walked into another room. Trowa decided that that would be all he would probably be able to find out and went home. 'Should I tell the others what Duo's been doing?'Trowa thought to himself, 'No, Duo should do that...its his choice on when to tell them if he is...but I'm going to talk to him about this later...'  
  
~End~  
  
What do you think? Think I should carry on? Review!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey, this is the second part, please tell me what you think. I haven't decided if I want ot make it Yoai or not. Please tell me what you think!!!  
  
Last Days 2  
  
That night Duo came home earlier than he usually did. He walked in through the door to the kitchen slowly and sat down at the table where the other 4 boys sat. Heero looked at him a little worried, and so did Quatre. Trowa had is emotionless face on, and WuFei just didn't show pity for the American boy. Duo looked up at them, and tried his best to give his famous Maxwell grin, but it failed terribly. After a few minutes of quietness, Trowa stood up and walked down the hall.  
"I'm going to bed." He said in a monotone voice. Everyone watched as he left, then Duo got up and said, "I'm doing the same. A little tired from all that walkin, ya know!" Duo smiled and walked off. He walked down the long halls until he found his and Heero's room that they shared. He opened the door, letting the lights from the hall way flood in, then he stuck his arm around the door to turn on the light. Once the light was on, Duo could see clearly inside now.   
"Trowa?" Trowa was sitting on his bed watching him with his one visible eye.   
"We need to talk." He said in his monotone voice again.  
"Yeah, I guess we do. Why were you following me today?" Duo asked with a slight grin on his face. He walked in and closed the door behind him, he then sat down on one of the big chairs in the room with his feet up on his bed. Trowa looked at him carefully.  
"I think you know why Duo. You haven't been acting like yourself. Everyone's worried about you." Trowa said with a little sympathy in his voice.  
"Its nothing to worry about! But you would probably know one of the real reasons since you were the one who followed me to the hospital and the park." Duo remarked with the grin still on his face.  
"Uncle Duo? That's something I wanted to ask you. And also why were you at the hospital?" Trowa asked as he got a little more comfortable on Duos bed.  
"Ah...That's what the kids from the hospital call me. Uncle Duo. I used to go to the kids area in the hospital when I had to wait, and I would make them laugh." Duo's grin got bigger at the memories of him at the hospital with all the kids, laughing at his jokes and his acting. "They recovered faster and better with me around. Heh, they loved me. And now we always meet at the park, and I hang out with 'em. Amy is the best of them though. She had some sort of brain virus or something, and they had to go and cut the part that it had affected out. I felt so sorry for her just laying there in the bed sheets. Her face was just as pale as the white sheets, I couldn't stand it, so I had to help her, and she ended up being one of the nicest little kids I know. As for why I go to the hospital, you have to promise not to tell any of the others." Duo's smile began to disappear.  
"That depends, are you going to tell them if its important?"   
"I was planning on telling them about it tomorrow morning."   
"Then I'll wait until then...Good night Duo..." Trowa said as he stood up and left the room. He closed the door behind himself and walked back down the hall to his room.   
Duo changed into his silk black boxers, and black tank top. Then he went to bed, trying to get all of his thoughts into order. How was he going to tell his friends tomorrow? And how would they react? Duo felt something cold run down his cheek. Duo raised his hand to his cheek and put his fingers to the cold tear, he had cried, for the first time in years. He never cried, not even in the war, why now? He was the God of Death, why should he be afraid of it? He should be welcoming it! Not fearing it and feeling sorry for himself! Wait...no....He shouldn't be thinking this.   
"How could I be thinking this? I won't die! I can't die! There are so many more things for me to do so many more places for me to see without having to fight. I have a life now, and I'm not going to just let what's left of it slip out of my fingers! I won't!" Duo said as he felt more tears run down his face. He quickly turned over and covered his face in his soft pillow. "How can I feel so much pity for myself...I am such a COWARD!" Duo hit his fists against his pillow, felling the bed move as his fists hit. He sat up and looked down, there were tears all over the cotton. He picked it up and threw it against the wall.   
"I know...I just need some sleep, then, in the morning I'll be better. I know I will..." Duo lay in bed, restless for about another hour. Then he fell into an uneasy sleep, twisting and turning all night.   
When Heero opened the door to go to bed at around 1:00am, he looked in to see if Duo was asleep. He saw the boy moving around on his bed, never laying still for more than a few seconds. His sheets were all coming out from his bed, and his blanket was half on him, half off. There were incoherent sounds coming from his bed too. Heero tried to ignore his friend…And just go to bed, but he couldn't. Heero noticed the pillow across the room, and picked it up. It wasn't dry like it usually is, some parts of it was a little wet.   
"Had Duo been…He wouldn't…Would he?" Heero looked at the uneasy boy, then back to the pillow in his hands. "Duo would never cry…he never had." Heero put the pillow down on a chair and then went to bed.   
  
The night went fast, and Heero didn't get much sleep. He was too worried about his friend in the bed next to his. In the morning, Heero was the first one up, he was grateful to get out of the room with Duo. He was becoming too worried about him, the perfect soldier, becoming worried about a long haired baka. What was going on around here?  
  
After about another hour, everyone was up and in the kitchen eating breakfast. Duo was surprisingly quiet, and he didn't eat much, he mainly just pushed his food around with his fork. Trowa kept his eye on Duo, knowing that he was supposed to tell them what had been going on. Duo noticed this, and became a little uneasy. He didn't want to have to scare his friends with news that might not be really true. Of course, he had had the catscan, but he could get a second opinion and maybe they could find a way to cure it if it wasn't too late.  
"Maxwell?" WuFei asked annoyed. Duo jerked his head up and looked at WuFei with his attempt of his Maxwell grin.   
"Pass the butter!" WuFei almost yelled angrily at him.  
"Geez Wu-Man!" Duo said as he threw the butter across the table to his Chinese friend. WuFei caught it and glared at Duo.  
"I said pass, not throw, baka!" WuFei stated.  
During all this, Trowa hadn't stopped looking at Duo, knowing that at some point he would actually tell where he had been the last few days during the day. The, Duo cleared his throat, and got everyone's attention.  
"I'm sure that you all probably want to know where I've been these last few days? And why I've been coming home so late?" Duo said, "I know one of you have been wondering, Trowa…"  
"He figured out that I followed him." Trowa said. The others looked back at Duo for him to carry on. Duo explained about the children, and that he had been going to the hospital, and how he was always to afraid to have the catscan, and instead he would go and talk to the people in the children's part of the hospital. Then, after explaining almost everything, he paused.  
"Duo…so all this time, you've been getting bad headaches? You shouldn't worry! Its probably just nothing!" Quatre said with a cheerful smile on his face. WuFei looked at Duo, still annoyed, "So this is why you've been acting so depressed!?" Trowa and Heero stayed quiet during al lthis, they knew that that wasn't it. There had to be more to the story than that.  
"I'm not done WuFei…" Duo said while looking down. WuFei's mouth almost fell to the floor, this was the first time Duo had ever called him WuFei. Not Wufie, not Wu-Man, not Wu, but actually WuFei. Duo looked at him and chuckled lightly, then he frowned again.  
"I got the results from the tests the other day." He looked up at them, with something other than the usual happiness in his eyes. Instead this time there was…pain…sorrow, and sadness in them.   
"And…?" Quatre asked impatiently. Duo shook his head slowly, while looking down again.   
"The results said that…that I have brain cancer." Duo looked up smiling. "I always knew I was death."  
"Duo!" Quatre yelled shocked, "Why didn't you tell us!?"  
"I couldn't." He said simply.  
Heero looked at Duo in his eyes, the got up and walked out. WuFei just sat there, the same as Trowa.  
"Did they say they could stop it from spreading?" Quatre asked, looking for reasons for it not to seem as bad as it really was.  
"They said its spread too far already. Although, they said it might be cured. But I'm not going to try it. I'm death…I should welcome death." Duo said, his eyes showing something distant. They weren't really focused on one thing.  
"Well, even if you welcomed it, we don't welcome it upon a friend! Duo Maxwell, your one of our friends, we don't want you to leave us yet. You still have a long life ahead of you, your only 16! I remember you saying that you were going to date all the cute popular girls at the high school, that some day you were going to go bunji jumping, and that you wanted to get married, and have lots of children and a nice, fun, loving, beautiful wife! Duo…You can't die…Not now…Please let me try and help you Duo…" Quatre said with tears filling his eyes. Duo looked at Quatre and saw all the pain and sadness in the other boys eyes. He didn't have a choice, he had to do as the Arabian said, he couldn't go against his eyes, the eyes were the window into the soul.   
  
~End for now~   
Sorry, kinda weird and bad ending, but I want to be done with this chapter and see if anyone wants more. Please Review 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Okay peoples, heres part three. Sorry it took so long...but...I had litle bit of an accedent with my keyboard...::mutters:: damn fish and its water attacks....Anyway....Pwease Reveiw  
  
  
Last Days 3  
  
Later that day, everyone was quiet. Quatre had been crying and Heero had been in his room all day. Duo had just been watching "I'll be home for Christmas." It was nearly dinner now, and Heero still wasn't out of his room. Duo felt too guilty to go and check on his friend, afraid of what he might see, earlier he had heard some banging against the wall ealier too.(If your thinking about something else....HENTAI!!! I wouldn't do something like that in a sad fic...)   
"This is all my fault...Heero and Quatre and maybe even Trowa and WuFei are sad because of me...And what I do do? I sit and feel sorry for myself...What kinda friend am I?" Duo asked himself when he was alone in the room.  
"Your a good friend." WuFei said while looking at the back of Duos head from the door way. Duo turned around surprised, and shooked, he didn't think someone was there to answer his question.  
"Wu-Man! I thought you were sparring?" Duo asked with his Maxwell grin on.  
"I think I'm done for today...besides...My punching bag...Its on the floor.." WuFei didn't go into saying how it had gotten on the floor, and Duo didn't need an explination. It would have been a non-answered question even if Duo did ask.   
"Aaah, so you got nothing else to do now? Wanna watch some cartoons with me? "I'll be home for Christmas" is finished." Duo asked as he turned around to face the T.V again. He picked up the conroller and started to channel surf. WuFei, surprisingly, came and sat next to the American boy and watched as the T.V stations changed.  
"Silence..." Duo thought to himself...Silence was something that was nearly unheard of when Duo was around. His cheerful laughter could usually be heard throughout the mansion. Duo was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts with WuFeis voice calling him by his last name.  
"Maxwell? Wake up!" WuFei called. Duo had forgotten about the Chinese boy and had drifted into thought.   
"Uh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinkin'. Heh, well know I have proven I can't do two things at once!" Duo said cheerfully.  
"Stop acting Duo." WuFei said as he relaxed in the couch and put his feet up on the table. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring straight ahead at the T.V.  
"Acting?" Duo asked as he turned to face WuFei.  
"Yes. Your afraid to leave as much as we're afriad that you'll leave. Your cheerfulness is just some big act so that we won't worry." WuFei stated without turning to look at Duo. The american boy stared at WuFei. He knew he was right...This was just some big act. What did Duo really have to be cheerfull about? Then he remembered.  
"Its no act! I may be afraid, but I look at all the bright things in my life!" Duo said with his grin back on his face, "Like having good friends, who care for me and are willing to take care of me."   
"Duo...You shouldn't hide true feelings. You should talk to someone about them, and all your doing now is blocking them out of your life. One day your just going to erupt. I've checked up on you, I know a bit about your past. I've checked up on your medical stuff too. Cuts, burns, starvation, dehidration, almost anything anyone can think of. Parents dead, street orphan, then brought up in a church, then I also saw something about adoption forms, and them being declined by the church minister saying that you already had a family. You haven't told anyone about your feelings, you've hidden them away." WuFei said softly. Duo was still smiling.  
"Aw, WuMan! You do care!" Duo said cheerfully as he hugged WuFei from the side.  
"ARG! GET OFF ME MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled as he jumped up. Duo laughed and sat back up straight.   
"Hahahaha. I had to do that. And are you implying that I talk to you about my feelings?" Duo asked.  
"No. I was implying that you go and talk to someone who knows a little about what you've gone through, and what your going through." WuFei said as he left the room. Duo knew that WuFei was right...He had always masked his feelings...Had always masked his true self...How could he always be so cheerful? So happy? After he had killed millions of people. Was he really the God of Death? He killed, and never looked back on it, his family was killed, and he never looked back at it, his best friend Solo was killed, never looked back at it, and Father Maxwell and Sister Helan, killed, and of course, he never really looked back at it. Now he was about to die, and he masked that as well. He stood up and walked down the hall slowly, his fingers trailing along the side of the wall. He stopped when he came to the fimiliar door, the door to his and Heeros room. It was white, like all the rest, and had a golden handle to open it. He looked at the handle, and put his hand on it slowly. It was cold. Duo looked back up again, he knew that Heero was still in there. Slowly, and quietly, he opened the door, trying not to make much of a sound incase the Japanese boy was asleep. He slowly pushed the door open, and stuck his head in. The room was dark, and it took him a little while for his eyes to adjust. Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw a slender figure sitting on the bed away from the window, the figure wasn't facing him, but he knew it was Heero.   
"Heero...?" Duo asked softly, as he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him again. Heero didn't move, didn't look around, didn't even say anything. Duo walked closer to the figure.  
"Heero? Are you okay?" Duo asked becoming alittle worried.  
"Why?" That was all he said, 'why?' Duo walked over ot his own bed and sat down on it, facing Heero. Heero just sat there, his ahnds to his sides, with his knuckles turning white. His face was looking down at the ground, and his eyes closed.  
"Why?" He asked again, a little more force in his voice.  
"Heero..." Duo said in a soft, gentle voice. He knelt down on the floor infront of Heero, and put his hand under his chin pulling his face up.   
"Heero...I don't know why. This is probably just a punishment for killing so many people. God works in weird ways sometimes.That would also describe why weird means fate, or destiny, and especialy illfortune. But you shouldn't worry about me, I'm already death. I'd just be going home." Duo said in a comferting voice.  
"Hell is not your home." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
"Who said I was going to Hell?" Duo smiled, he had always thought that he would go to Hell, but had never said so.  
"You did." Heero replied, as he opened his eyes and looked down at his friend. Duo just sat on the ground looking up at the Wing Zero pilot.  
"When?" Duo finaly asked.  
"In your thoughts, in your eyes, and in your own name." Heero replied. "And if you die, that is where you will probably go. Because that is where you want to go."  
"You don't know that. For all you and I both know, I could go to heaven and tourture all the people up with with my pratical jokes." Duo smiled his maxwell smile. "And how do you know that my thoughts, my eyes, and my name show that I want to go to hell?"   
"You wear a mask over your feelings, so you think that your not worth going to Heaven, your eyes show sadness, pain, sorrow and loneyness, the opposite of what you really want them to show, and your name is God of Death, that is what you want to be known for, because you think of yourself as a killer." Heero replied.  
Duo didn't say anything. He knew it was kind of true...He did think of himself as a killer. And he did feel sadness, pain, sorrow, and a longing for some one. But how did this Japanese boy know all of this? Duo put his hand on his head and tried to focaus. The room was suddenly spinning, another headache. He stood up and fell back onto his bed.   
"Why now?" He thought to himself. Him and Heero were actully having a conversation, they were talking about feelings. And then this stupid headache had to come along.   
"Are you okay Duo?" Heeros words sounded like a slight whisper to Duo, as his world faded into black.  
  
End for now.  
  
Sorry....Guess this is kinda a cliff hanger...And I didn't even get much done huh?Oh well...I haven't had much time and I'm stealing my moms computer right now...Well...PLEASE REVIEW. And I haven't decided if I should make it a yoai or not...probably not thought....don't wanna hurt Heero too badly. 


End file.
